Bad Grades
by PotatoButts
Summary: Lately Rin has been having dreams about a certain principle and this is affecting his grades, Yukio has also had enough of Rin dozing off and sleeping in his lessons so he decides to call Mephisto to have a talk with Rin about his grades. But maybe these dreams can become a reality for Rin (One Shot)


Hello everybody it's **XGirlofDarknessX.**.(as you can see I changed my name..hope you don't mind), anyway after watching Ao No Exorcist again..I thought about writing a Mephisto X Rin because why not! Anyway I will update my Kuroshitsuji fanfic later (I just need to think of the plot for the next upcoming chapter). (oh yes..if you've read my message on my other fanfic, I'll like to say this is not the new fanfiction i was talking about, this is simply a one-shot..the story I'm planning isn't a one shot)

This will be my first fanfic of Ao No Exorcist hopefully it won't be that bad *crosses fingers* this will be a one shot of Mephisto X Rin (if you didn't know already)

**Warning:** This contains Boy X Boy so if you don't like it, don't read it..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

Rin slept in his warm bed, snuggling his pillow while quietly snoring..the quietness was disturbed when Rin started making noises in his sleep "hmmm..ahh..s-stop". "Nii-san?..." Yukio was woken up by the noises, he got out of bed and went over to his brother. "pl-please..let me.." Yukio was confused on why his brother was making these noises, he shook Rin by his shoulders and Rin woke up wide-eyed and out of breathe, and maybe a little sweaty.

"Nii-san what were you dreaming about? you were making really weird noises in your sleep" asked Yukio curious on what he was dreaming, "huh.." Rin yawned stretching his arms and legs. "You were making these noises" said Yukio. "Was I..I don't rememb-" a blush formed on Rin's face, he remembered what he dreamed about. "Oh..n-nothing, just forget about it" Rin stuttered slighlty. Yukio narrowed his eyes but just sighed "Get up..we have school today, so don't be late..I'm going to eat breakfast" he walked out of the room.

**(Rin's pov)**

I flopped on the bed nuzzling my face in the blankets, my face still blushing..I can't believe I had dream about him again! Mephisto out of all people!..that stupid clown, with his stupid smirk on his face..why would I keep having dreams about him?! I've been having these dreams for quite some time now and It wasn't just ordinary dreams as and Mephisto. "no no no." I shook my head trying to erase the dream I had "it didn't mean anything, just forget about it". I stood up and went to get my breakfast, I entered the 'dining area' and saw Yukio getting up from his chair and placing his tray infront of the kitchen. I got my breakfast and thanked Ukobach, "Nii-san you better hurry, or you'll be late" he pointed out. I just snickered "shut up..and stop being my mum, stupid moley four eyes.." he sighed again and went off.

After finishing my breakfast I went in my bedroom and saw that Yukio wasn't there, "he must have already went.." I put on my uniform quickly and as always I had trouble putting my tie on, "damn it..oh forget it!" I just put it around my neck untied and grabbed my Kurikara, I headed out to go to my class. While I was running I saw a certain clown in the far distance, Mephisto was just sitting on a bench..'just keep running' I said to myself. When I was about to run pass him, he stood up and looked at me "Rin.." Mephisto stopped me, _damn it._.i thought. He walked towards me.

"Oh my, it seems that you still can't tie your tie.." he smirked looking down on my tie, I glared '"go away stupid clown..I need to get to class" he just chuckled and grabbed my tie. "Now now~ I can't let one of my students look like this, let me tie it for you" he started tying it and I looked away slightly blushing, it was embarrassing.."There" he said "you look a bit more presentable" he chuckled. "Thanks" I whispered still blushing, I ran again and I finally got to class..Late..fuck.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

I got to class late..as usual, Yukio had a 'I-Knew-It' look on his face so I gave him a 'Fuck-Off' look. I sat next to Shiemi who smiled at me, "As I was saying.." Yukio faced the board and started teaching us about demons and weapons. My brother could at least put some enthusiasm in his lessons, then maybe-*Yawn* I would stay awake in class. I rested my head on the palms of my hand and my eyes started to drooped, it felt like someone put weights on my eyelids. Every second I became more tired, Yukio's words became garbled and his sentences became a twisted mess. I sighed, I'm amaze the other students can stay awake, but I can't blame Yukio he was always a boring speaker anyway, who needs lullabies when you can have Yukio speak to you..it puts you to sleep immediately . I laughed when I said that in my head, can't believe I laughed at my own joke.

I can't take this anymore this is torture, I'm about to fall asleep.. my eyelids closed and I dozed off into my dream world.

_(Dreaming)_

_I embraced him, hugging him and nuzzling my head on his chess, he laughed..he had a deep velvety voice that made me shiver with delight. I looked up at him my eyes showing lust, I said his name "Mephisto.." his name rolled off my tongue perfectly, it was such a wonderful name. He grabbed my hips bending his knees slightly, his built and built towered over me..I pouted because of this but I wrapped my arms around his neck, I closed my eyes. He leaned down kissing my cheek softly, then he kissed the side of my mouth...I swear he was smirking even if I couldn't see it. And lastly he kissed my lips lightly but he put more passion into it as the seconds go. He licked my lips, I opened my mouth letting him in..I moaned when he explored my excitement was building up inside me and I wanted more, no..I needed more._

_He ran his hands through my hair while kissing me, we broke off the kiss when we both needed air..he smirked at me with those enticing eyes of his. He opened his mouth.."Rin.." he said, he hugged me again and I returned the hug wrapping my arms around his waist "Rin " he said again, "Rin..". My eyebrows furrowed slightly.."Nii-san!"._

I jumped from shock and my breathing became fast, my surrounding became clearer..I was in Yukio's class. "what the hell Yukio, you don't just shout at people" I accused. He pinched his nose and shook his head slowly, "he can when someone is freaking sleeping in his class" Bon shouted at me. I turned my head towards him "Shut up bastard", "If you wanna fight, do it outside" Yukio snapped at both of us. I heard Bon click his tongue but we stopped shouting. After relaxing I felt something between my legs, I looked down..'_Oh Shit_' I thought, it must have been the dream I had, Aghhhh...why am I having dreams of him?!...'Okay okay..calm down Rin, think of something else'. It helped a little with dealing my problem down there.

I was looking down and covering my 'hard on' with my hands, I can't let anybody see this and it would put me to shame, "Nii-san could you at least look at the board when I'm teaching, put your hands on your desk as well and actually write something" his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. I only looked up but not put my hands on the desk, no way in hell (or should I say No way in Gehenna?). Yukio crossed his hands "I said put your hands on the desk and take some notes". I slowly got my hands away from my crotch area, and I immediately crossed my legs and pulled down my shirt slightly hopefully it would cover it. "Nii-san you should start taking your lessons seriously your grades are below average" he lectured me, I sighed. He turned around facing the board writing something about Gehenna now. I scowled quietly 'stupid Mephisto and my stupid dreams that he's in, he invaded my life now he's invading my dreams...why did it have to feel so real though'.

* * *

I stretched and yawned showing my fangs slightly "Finally time to leave", I headed for the door but my eyes went wide, Mephisto was now leaning on the door smirking, swinging his his pink umbrella. I looked at Yukio with a confused look, he sighed "I called Mephisto to have a talk about your grades and why they are lowering, because no matter how I tell you..you just won't listen to me. You've also been sleeping quite often in class". "Rin come with me.." he said, it sounded so much like in the dream. I shook that thought away, worried that my lower regions might grow again, before I left I sent Yukio a death glare..oh if looks could kill he would have been already dead.

When we reached his office he walked towards the big arm chair and crossed his legs, "Sit" I sat down at the sofa he was pointing at. The air was so thick and awkward that it was suffocating me on the inside , I want to get out of here.."so rin why have you been dozing of in class? it's affecting your grades.." he asked his piercing eyes looking directly at me, I gulped and quickly thought of a lie. Fuck no..I won't tell him that I've been having dreams of him. "uh um..I'm just not getting enough sleep, that's the reason" I said, trying not to look at his eyes. I heard a small chuckle coming from Mephisto's mouth. "That was obviously a lie Rin.." he rolled the 'R' in my name, "I'm not naive, it's pointless lying to me Rin.." he accused me, putting his signature smirk on his face. I became nervous now, there's no way I can lie to Mephisto..he can see right through my lies and deceit.

"I um..just been having dreams and..and it's not letting me focus in class" I stammered, he stood up and sat next to me "and what are these..'dreams' about'?~" he asked curiously, oh no..I can't tell him about what the dreams were, but i can't lie either..So he basically cornered me. "It's private.." I mumbled but still audible for him to hear, "Oh..are you having wet dreams about someone, I understand" I blushed..why does he have to be so straightforward when saying things like that?!. "Yes okay..there, you have your answer..can I leave now?" I stood up but pushed me down and sat on the sofa again "You can't leave yet Rin, I want to know who this person is.." "why do you need to know!" I shouted. "No reason, I'm just very curious" he said bluntly. I looked down on my hands, still blushing..how can I tell him that I have been wet dreams about him, and he obviously won't back down if I don't tell him..damn it.

"I..I..I've been dreaming of.." I stuttered saying my sentence.."dreaming of?~" he quirked one of his eyebrows, he got closer to my face and I felt my face burn up even more...he was definitely teasing me "You.." I whispered, "what did you say~" he asked. I scowled..he obviously heard what I said, he is just playing dumb with me..I breathed, "You..I've been dreaming about you!" I shouted, "There happy..you got your fucking answer" I got up and walked towards the door, but I didn't even notice Mephisto pinning me to the door and pushing my shoulders against it, he was obviously the stronger out of the two of us, I had no chance getting away. "So you've dreaming about me?" he asked a smirk tugging on his lips. I nodded slowly.."so does that mean I can do this" he grabbed my chin and kissed me on my lips!.

I tried to push him but he really was strong, but I relaxed and started to enjoy the kiss..we broke off the kiss, both of us were panting. "Please don't tell me this is a dream" I said looking down, my red face was covered with my hair. I heard him laugh, his velvety voice echoing in my ear..he pulled my hair back showing my embarrassed face, I looked to my left avoiding eye contact. "Rin.." I slowly looked at him.."cute.." he smirked. I punched him lightly on the chest. "I wanted to do that for so long" he said, "Do you feel the same about me Rin" he asked. I smiled "Of course you stupid clown, why would I return the kiss when If I hated you", "good point..so are you going to listen in lessons now?".

I smirked " if you reward me like this, then maybe I can start taking my lessons more seriously" he kissed my on the cheek softly "sounds like a good deal to me..haha" he let go of my shoulders, "see you later Rin, I expect a rise in those appalling grades of yours, or no reward" I pouted and he started going over to his desk again waving his hand at me indicating I had to leave. I opened the door and left his office, with a smile on my face.

_'I'll definitely get my grades up...'_ I thought..

The End~

* * *

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this one shot of Mephisto and Rin, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, I'm not really the best writer in the world..but I like to try**

**remember to fav an follow**

**Thank You For Reading~**


End file.
